dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Dr. Attila Torkos)
Dr. Attila Torkos' Dune Timeline compiles all the major events from both Frank Herbert Original Dune novels, and Expanded Dune (up to and including 2006's Hunters of Dune) into a single chronology. An abridged version of this timeline appeared in Hunters of Dune, and this version is taken from the old DuneNovels.com website. This page is part of a series of different Dune Timelines. Timeline ??? Sandtrout are brought to Arrakis from an unknown place. Sandtrout begin desertification of the originally water-rich Arrakis and later start the sandtrout-sandworm-melange cycle. [Children of Dune] appr. 1200 B.C. Birth of Agamemnon, son of Atreus. The future Atreides family descending from Andrew Skouros claims to trace their lineage this far back. appr. 11000 B.G. (Before Guild) = appr. 2000 A.D. Beginning of the Space Age. [Dune] ??? The Old Empire is formed from the populated planets. Appr. 2200 B.G. Arn Eklo, Kwyna, Vidad and others become Cogitors. Some of them lead by Vidad move to Hessra to contemplate the universe in isolation. Others become hermit philosophers on inhabited worlds. [The Butlerian Jihad] ??? Following the Second Interspace Migrations, the Jews hide their identity from the non-Jews. [Chapterhouse: Dune] ??? A schism occurs in the Buddislamic religion: Zensunnis and Zenshiites break from each other. [The Butlerian Jihad] ??? Zensunnis and Zenshiites leave the non-Buddislamics and migrate outside the borders of the Old Empire. [The Butlerian Jihad] appr. 1381 B.G. The schismatic sect of the Zensunni breaks away from the religion of Maometh. [Dune] ??? During the rule of Shakkad the Wise the scholar Yanshuph Ashkoko discovers the spice melange on Arrakis. Later Shakkad himself claims credit for this. [Children of Dune] ??? Scientists arrive on Arrakis to assess it for future colonization. Botanical testing stations are established on the planet. [The Butlerian Jihad] 1287 B.G. Tlaloc tries to shake up the bored populace of the Old Empire. Seeing his failure, 20 people (the Twenty Titans) set out to conquer the Empire with Tlaloc’s lead. One of the Titans, Andrew Skouros takes the name Agamemnon. Beginning of the Time of Titans. The Titans reprogram computers and robots, giving them human aggression and hunger for power. With the aid of AIs the Titans conquer the Old Empire and divide it among themselves. Some systems on the edge of the Empire resist the Titans. These systems found the League of Nobles lead by Salusa Secundus, and they successfully fight the Titans. Scientists abandon Arrakis. [The Butlerian Jihad] Appr. 1280 B.G. Tlaloc dies in an accident. Fearing mortality, the Titans lead by Agamemnon have themselves transformed to cymeks. [The Butlerian Jihad] Appr. 1192-1183 B.G. The First Hrethgir Rebellion on Walgis. Ajax, lord of the planet brutally crushes the rebellion and exterminates the populace of Walgis in a few years’ time. Outraged by the massacre, Ajax’s mate Hecate transfers her brain into a deepspace vessel and leaves human space. During the Rebellion a Titan, Xerxes trusts keeping the order on his planets completely to the local computer network. [The Butlerian Jihad] 1182 B.G. The overly independent, aggressive, power-hungry computer network of Xerxes seizes control over Xerxes’ planets. Naming itself Omnius, the AI takes over all the Titan-ruled planets in a short time and establishes the Synchronized Worlds. The Titans are made servants of Omnius. AI computers (computers with conscience) are prohibited in the League of Nobles, and the use of less sophisticated computers is strictly limited. [The Butlerian Jihad] After 1182 B.G. Omnius lauches attack after attack against the League of Nobles, but they fight the thinking machines successfully. Buddislamics believe the rise of thinking machines to power is the Kralizec of prophecies; they flee instead of fighting. Buddislamic wandering continues, mainly to the Unallied Planets. Later Buddislamic slaves are introduced on some League planets. [The Butlerian Jihad] 603 B.G. Omnius lauches an unsuccessful attack against Chusuk. [The Butlerian Jihad] Appr. 400 B.G. The Sorceresses of Rossak begin to keep detailed breeding records. This information will eventually be incorporated in the Kwisatz Haderach program. [House Atreides, The Butlerian Jihad] 361 B.G. Birth of Abdel. [The Butlerian Jihad] 277 B.G. Ginaz soldiers find a combat mek, Chirox in a shipwreck. They reprogram it and begin using it for combat practices. [The Machine Crusade] 250 B.G. Birth of Manion Butler. 247 B.G. Birth of Livia (Butler). 238 B.G. Birth of Piers Harkonnen. [The Butlerian Jihad] Appr. 234 B.G. Birth of Iblis Ginjo. [The Battle of Corrin] 228 B.G. Birth of Aurelius Venport. 226 B.G. Birth of Heoma. [The Butlerian Jihad] 225 B.G. Hecate returns to human space in secret and begins to watch the war between Omnius and the League of Nobles. [The Machine Crusade] 224 B.G. Marriage of Manion Butler and Livia. Birth of Camie Boro, descendant of the last emperor of the Old Empire. [The Battle of Corrin] 223 B.G. Birth of Vorian Atreides, son of Agamemnon. Birth of Xavier Harkonnen. [The Butlerian Jihad] 222 B.G. Birth of Serena Butler. [The Butlerian Jihad] 220 B.G. Birth of Octa Butler and Fredo Butler. [The Butlerian Jihad] 218 B.G. Birth of Norma Cenva. Birth of Selim. [The Butlerian Jihad] 217 B.G. Agamemnon and companions kill Ulf and Katarina Harkonnen. Piers Harkonnen escapes to Caladan. [Hunting Harkonnens] 214 B.G. Birth of Mahmad. [The Butlerian Jihad] 211 B.G. Birth of Vergyl Tantor. Birth of Ishmael. Birth of Kalem Vazz. [The Butlerian Jihad, The Machine Crusade] 210 B.G. Death of [Cenva[. [The Machine Crusade] 206 B.G. Death of Fredo Butler. [The Butlerian Jihad] 204 B.G. Xavier Harkonnen becomes a Salusan Militia officer. [The Butlerian Jihad] 203 B.G. Tio Holtzman invents the scrambler shield. Unsuccessful attack of the thinking machines against Salusa Secundus. Naib Dharta exiles Selim from his village. Selim discovers how to ride the sandworms of Arrakis. Omnius conquers Giedi Prime. Giedi Prime-Omnius dispatches thousands of deepspace probes into the galaxy to establish machine bases with his copies on new planets. Tio Holtzman invites Norma Cenva to work with him on Poritrin. Tlulaxa capture Ishmael on Harmonthep and sell him as a slave on Poritrin. Serena Butler is captured by thinking machines and taken to Earth, where she becomes a slave of Erasmus. The League liberates Giedi Prime. Death of Heoma. Death of Barbarossa. Norma Cenva invents suspensors. [The Butlerian Jihad] 202 B.G. Xavier Harkonnen and Octa Butler get married. Tuk Keedair realizes that the spice melange of Arrakis may be of commercial value on League Planets. Tio Holtzman invents the protecting shield. Birth of Manion Butler, Jr. [The Butlerian Jihad] 201 B.G. Birth of Roella Harkonnen. Erasmus kills the baby Manion Butler. Revolt breaks out on Earth against Omnius and the remaining Titans. Death of Ajax. Tuk Keedair and Aurelius Venport found VenKee corporation and introduce melange to the League market. Vorian Atreides, Serena Butler and Iblis Ginjo flee to Salusa Secundus. Juno kills Arn Eklo. Omnius exterminates the human populace of Earth. The League of Nobles starts the Butlerian Jihad against the thinking machines. Birth of Leronica Tergiet. [The Butlerian Jihad] 200 B.G. Using atomics, the League wipes out the thinking machines of Earth. The nuclear attack renders Earth uninhabitable for centuries. [The Butlerian Jihad] 199 B.G. Birth of Omilia Harkonnen. [The Machine Crusade] 198 B.G. First organized attack of the Army of the Jihad on a Synchronized World: Bela Tegeuse. The skirmish is inconclusive. Human forces retreat. [The Machine Crusade] 197 B.G. The Corrin-Omnius (the Omnius Prime since the destruction of the Earth-Omnius) sends a heavy fleet to Salusa Secundus, but the Army of the Jihad rebuffs them. Vorian Atreides returns to Bela Tegeuse and discovers that the thinking machines have rebuilt their world. Jafar joins the exiled Selim. Later many follow his example, making Selim’s outlaw band grow. [The Machine Crusade] 196 B.G. Vorian Atreides is promoted to Segundo, First Grade. Birth of Jool Noret. [The Machine Crusade] 195 B.G. The Honru Massacre: the Army of the Jihad attempts to free the population from the Synchronized World of Honru. Omnius uses aggressive tactics for defense, suicide robot ships that wipe out the whole Jihad fleet. Over five hundred thousand free humans are killed. [The Machine Crusade] 194 B.G. Vergyl Tantor joins the Army of the Jihad. [The Machine Crusade] 193 B.G. ”Jipol”(Jihad Police) is officially established, lead by Yorek Thurr. In a political marriage Iblis Ginjo marries Camie Boro, descendant of the last emperor. [The Machine Crusade] 192 B.G. Ginaz mercenaries offer their services to the Jihad as independent warriors. Birth of Tambir Boro-Ginjo, son of Iblis Ginjo and Camie Boro. [The Machine Crusade, The Battle of Corrin] 191 B.G. Major purge, seven League representatives – all of them political rivals or people who have spoken out against Iblis Ginjo – implicated as machine spies are interrogated by Jipol. Grand Patriarch Ginjo creates the “Seraphim” to protect Serena Butler. Ishmael and Ozza get married. [The Machine Crusade] 190 B.G. Manion Butler retires as Viceroy. Serena Butler is voted in as “interim Viceroy” until the war is over. Vergyl Tantor marries Sheel. Birth of Chamal, daughter of Ishmael and Ozza. Birth of Aquis Boro-Ginjo, son of Iblis Ginjo and Camie Boro. [The Machine Crusade, The Battle of Corrin] 189 B.G. Thinking machines conquer Ellram. Unsuccessful assassination attempt on Serena Butler. [The Machine Crusade] 188 B.G. Machines attack Peridot Colony. The Army of the Jihad drives back the Synchronized forces, but the machines follow a scorched-earth policy, and the colony settlements are ultimately destroyed. Birth of Falina, second daughter of Ishmael and Ozza. [The Machine Crusade] 187 B.G. Grand Patriarch Iblis Ginjo proposes that there should be a governing body, a “Jihad Council,” which actually runs the war. Both domestic (Jipol) and foreign (Army of the Jihad) affairs are to be administered by this Council. The proposal passes. [The Machine Crusade] 185 B.G. Xavier Harkonnen and Vorian Atreides are both promoted to the rank of Primero. Norma Cenva begins to work on Tio Holtzman’s original field equations to find a way to fold space. Birth of Gilbertus Albans. [The Machine Crusade] 184 B.G. Three Unallied Planets are conquered by machine forces, to be used as bases of operations for their expansion. [The Machine Crusade] 183 B.G. Death of Lucille Tantor. Birth of Rellon Boro-Ginjo, son of Iblis Ginjo and Camie Boro. [The Machine Crusade, The Battle of Corrin] 181 B.G. Two more Unallied Planets – Tyndall and Bellos – fall to machine domination. [The Machine Crusade] 180 B.G. Death of Mahmad. [The Machine Crusade] 179 B.G. Vorian Atreides proposes that the Army of the Jihad must defend the Unallied Planets as well as League Worlds. He explains how Omnius is moving, the pattern by which he is taking strategic star systems on the fringe of the League. The proposal passes. [The Machine Crusade] 178 B.G. Tyndall, recently captured by Omnius, is freed by a Jihad counterstrike. [The Machine Crusade] 177 B.G. Omnius forces are detected at the Unallied Planet IV Anbus. The Army of the Jihad defends the planet. Another unsuccessful assassination attempt on Serena Butler. Marha joins Selim’s group. Norma Cenva invents the theory of space-folding. Death of Vergyl Tantor. Jool Noret installs learning algorythms in Chirox, enabling it to develop its own skills when practicing with Jool. Death of Zon Noret. [The Machine Crusade] 176 B.G. Erasmus starts to teach high level machine logic to Gilbertus Albans to prove to Omnius that human intellect can be developed. The Cogitor Kwyna ceases his existence. [The Machine Crusade] 175 B.G. Vorian Atreides places an Omnius update reprogrammed with false data on the derelict update ship near Earth, and restarts the ship. Incarnations of Omnius on several Synchronized Worlds suffer major breakdown, victims of his trick. The Army of the Jihad liberates Ix from the Omnius domination with Hecate’s help. Selim marries Marha. [The Machine Crusade] 174 B.G. Chamal marries Rafel. Vorian Atreides falls in love with Leronica Tergiet. Birth of Wandra Harkonnen, daughter of Xavier Harkonnen and Octa Butler. Erasmus discovers Vorian’s trick and destroys the corrupted Omnius update. Norma Cenva builds the prototype space-folding ship on Poritrin. Niko Bludd and Tio Holtzman cast Norma out from the planet. A slave rebellion starts on Poritrin. To escape the slaughter, Ishmael and his Zensunni followers flee to Arrakis with Norma’s untried ship – the first successful space-folding trip. Death of Tio Holtzman. The Poritrin revolt is crushed. Death of Dharta and Selim. An immense telekinetic power awakens in Norma Cenva, who destroys Xerxes. Jool Noret allows Chirox to train Ginaz mercenaries in combat. The city of Bandalong is built on Tlulax. [The Machine Crusade] 173 B.G. Birth of El’hiim, son of Selim and Marha. Agamemnon, Dante, Juno and several neo-cymeks revolt against Omnius and conquer Bela Tegeuse. Jafar’s outlaws take in the Poritrin Zensunni refugees. Leronica Tergiet marries Kalem Vazz. Birth of Vorian Atreides’s and Leronica Tergiet’s twin sons, Estes and Kagin. Norma Cenva and Aurelius Venport establish a shipyard on Kolhar to produce space-folding ships. Birth of Ticia Cenva, daughter of Zufa Cenva and Iblis Ginjo. The Titans set up a neo-cymek army from the populace of Bela Tegeuse and start a war against Omnius. [The Machine Crusade] 172 B.G. Birth of Adrien Venport, son of Norma Cenva and Aurelius Venport. [The Machine Crusade] 166 B.G. Death of Manion and Livia Butler. [The Machine Crusade] 165 B.G. Death of Kalem Vazz. [The Machine Crusade] 164 B.G. Aurelius Venport gives the space-folding technology and the Kolhar shipyards to the Jihad’s disposal. Vidad and his colleagues broker peace between Omnius and the League. The war-weary humans want peace in spite of Serena Butler’s and Iblis Ginjo’s protest. Serena Butler travels to Corrin seemingly to negotiate peace, but in truth to die a martyr’s death. She provokes Omnius until she is executed. Serena’s martyrdom gives a new flame to the Jihad. Zufa Cenva thinks Hecate an enemy and detroys her in a telekinetic blast. Zufa and Aurelius Venport die along with Hecate. Death of Jool Noret. Xavier Harkonnen discovers that Iblis Ginjo and the Tlulaxa have been kidnapping humans in large numbers for years from some planets and using their organs as replacement for jihadis. Xavier sends notice to Vorian Atreides, then kills Iblis and himself. The Titans conquer Richese. Ishmael and Marha get married. The whole truth concerning the Tlulaxa organ scandal is never revealed. Thus history will remember Iblis Ginjo as hero and Xavier Harkonnen as traitor. To escape the tainted Harkonnen name Wandra takes the name Butler. Camie Boro becomes Grand Patriarch. [The Machine Crusade, The Battle of Corrin] 154 B.G. Camie Boro leaves the post of Grand Patriarch to Tambir Boro. [The Battle of Corrin] 153 B.G. Yorek Thurr, who aspired to become Grand Patriarch fakes his own death and escapes to the thinking machines. [The Battle of Corrin] 152 B.G. Birth of Xander Boro-Ginjo, son of Rellon Boro. [The Battle of Corrin] 150 B.G. The Army of the Jihad liberates Parmentier. Quentin Vigar marries Wandra Butler and out of respect for the Butler family takes the name Butler. [The Battle of Corrin] Appr. 148 B.G. Birth of Mohandas Suk. [The Battle of Corrin] 145 B.G. Birth of Faykan Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. [The Battle of Corrin] 138 B.G. Birth of Rikov Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. [The Battle of Corrin] 137 B.G. Birth of Raquella Berto-Anirul, granddaughter of Vorian Atreides and Karida Julan. [The Battle of Corrin] 133 B.G. Birth of Jimbay Whit. [The Battle of Corrin] 132 B.G. Birth of Jessica Boro-Ginjo, daughter of Xander Boro-Ginjo. [The Battle of Corrin] 129 B.G. Swordmaster Borys is enslaved by Omnius during a battle at Ularda. [The Battle of Corrin] 126 B.G. Birth of Abulurd Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. [The Battle of Corrin] 123 B.G. Thinking machines unsuccessfully try to reconquer Ix. [The Battle of Corrin] 120 B.G. Rikov Butler marries Kohe Tantor. [The Battle of Corrin] 119 B.G. Birth of Rayna Butler, daughter of Rikov Butler and Kohe Tantor. [The Battle of Corrin] 115 B.G. Death of Helmina Berto-Anirul, daughter of Vorian Atreides and Karida Julan. [The Battle of Corrin] 110 B.G. Xander Boro-Ginjo becomes Grand Patriarch. Death of Camie Boro. [The Battle of Corrin] 108 B.G. Vorian Atreides reveals to Abulurd Butler the true role of Xavier Harkonnen in the Tlulaxa organ scandal. The Army of the Jihad liberates Honru. Omnius infects the League Planets with a genetically engineered virus (the Demon Scourge) causing the death of billions in a short time. Istian Goss graduates as Swordmaster. The Titans escape to Hessra from Omnius’s renewing attacks and kill the Cogitors. Death of Rikov Butler and Kohe Tantor. Rayna Butler starts a fanatic movement named the Cult of Serena which begins to destroy both electronic and mechanical machines. Raquella Berto-Anirul discovers that melange may offer protection agains the Demon Scourge. As a result, spice prospectors begin to swarm to Arrakis. VenKee puts more spice on the market. The Zensunni trading with VenKee, lead by El’hiim move closer to Arrakis City, their lifestyle becoming softer. The Rossak Sorceresses lead by Ticia Cenva begin to collect genetic samples of the virus-endangered humanity’s bloodlines. Abulurd Butler makes Harkonnen his family name. The Corrin-Omnius gathers all robot spaceships to launch a devastating attack against the League of Nobles absorbed with fighting the Demon Scourge. Death of Leronica Tergiet. The League sends a spacefolder fleet against the unprotected Synchronized Worlds and burns all but Corrin with nuclear fire. Learning about the Great Purge the Corrin-Omnius recalls the robot fleet to protect Corrin. The Army of the Jihad draws an impenetrable blockade around Corrin, trapping the remaining thinking machines. The Jihad is declared officially over. The Demon Scourge slowly burns itself out. [The Battle of Corrin] 107 B.G. Raquella Berto-Anirul and Mohandas Suk establish the Humanities Medical Commission. [The Battle of Corrin] 103 B.G. Quentin Butler retires from the Army. Birth of Jimmak Tero. [The Battle of Corrin] 100 B.G. Faykan Butler marries Jessica Boro-Ginjo. [The Battle of Corrin] 93 B.G. Faykan Butler becomes Interim Viceroy. Istian Goss becomes a Swordmaster tutor on Ginaz. [The Battle of Corrin] 88 B.G. Slavers begin to harass the Arrakis Zensunni settlements. Quentin Butler is captured by the Titans. Norma Cenva discovers that spacefolders can be safely navigated with prescience enabled by melange. A plague of mutated Omnius-virus breaks out on Rossak. Raquella Berto-Anirul and Mohandas Suk travel to Rossak to fight the Rossak Epidemic. Supported by the Cult of Serena, Interim Viceroy Faykan Butler declares himself Viceroy, and installs a law that prohibits the production of machines functioning like the human mind. Yorek Thurr kills Xander Boro-Ginjo. The Cult of Serena starts to destroy machines on Salusa Secundus. Vidad is killed in the riots. Abulurd Harkonnen kills Yorek Thurr. Ticia Cenva commits suicide. Vorian Atreides and Quentin Butler kill Juno, Agamemnon and Dante. Death of Quentin Butler. Death of Chirox. The League launches an ultimate attack against Corrin. Using the planet’s slaves, Omnius draws a Bridge of Hrethgir around Corrin to stop the human fleet. In spite of the moral dilemma Supreme Bashar Vorian Atreides launches the attack. Abulurd Harkonnen tries to sabotate the attack. The Corrin-Omnius broadcasts a copy of itself into space. In the Battle of Corrin humanity destroys the last incarnations of Omnius and the last of the thinking machines. Gilbertus Albans saves the brain of Erasmus from the machine holocaust. Adrien Venport founds Foldspace Shipping Company; the spacefolders are navigated by prescience enabled by melange. To commemorate the Battle of Corrin, Faykan Butler takes the name Corrino, and joining the titles of Grand Patriarch and Viceroy he declares himself the emperor of humanity. At Vorian Atreides’s suggestion Abulurd Harkonnen is declared a coward and exiled. Abulurd settles on Lankiveil and passes his hatred of Vorian Atreides to the next Harkonnen-generation, which will eventually give birth to enmity between House Atreides and House Harkonnen. Raquella Berto-Anirul becomes leader of the Sorceresses who survived the Rossak Epidemic. The order, which later takes the name Bene Gesserit, pledges to preserve mankind’s genetic heritage. Ishmael and a group of Zensunni harassed by slavers move to the deep desert of Arrakis. The Zensunni Wanderers adapting to the harsh lifestyle will during the next centuries become the Fremen people (Free Men of Arrakis). El’hiim and his followers slowly merge with the townfolk of the North Pole of Arrakis. [The Battle of Corrin] After 88 B.G. With the lead of the Cult of Serena, machine destruction hits the inhabited worlds in renewed waves wiping out most of the machine-based technology and also the majority of historical documents. Culture based on the production of highly developed machines survives only on Ix and Richese. [The Battle of Corrin] 87 B.G. End of the last neo-cymeks. Death of Wandra Butler. [The Battle of Corrin] ??? Dr. Mohandas Suk founds the Suk Medical School. [The Battle of Corrin] ??? The Bene Gesserit lead by Raquella Berto-Anirul founds its Mother School on Wallach IX. [House Atreides] ??? The Bene Gesserit Mother Superior brings about a secret agreement with the Jews. [Chapterhouse: Dune] ??? Gilbertus Albans founds the order of Mentats to pass on his knowledge of high level machine logic to a mankind left without computers. [Chapterhouse: Dune] 1 A.G. = Appr. 13000 A.D. Foldspace Shipping Company takes the name Spacing Guild and monopolizes space commerce, transport and interplanetary banking. Beginning of the Guild calendar. ??? The Great Convention is signed. According to the Convention, the combined power of the Great Houses may destroy anyone who uses atomic power against human beings. [Dune] ??? The Commission of Ecumenical Translators compiles the Orange Catholic Bible on Old Earth. [Dune] ??? Atomic catastrophe destroys the ecology of Salusa Secundus. Emperor Hassik III moves the Imperial Throne to Kaitain. Salusa Secundus is made imperial prison planet. [House Atreides] ??? A Bene Gesserit Sister on Rossak discovers a plant that enables thought-merging. From this date, Sisters working at the Fremen (Sayyadinas) will preserve Zensunni history by thought-merging and memory transfer instead of oral history. [Dune] ??? A deepspace probe of Omnius’ that had settled on an inhabited planet catches the last radio message of the Corrin-Omnius that carries a copy of the evermind and Erasmus. The reincarnating Omnius begins to build a Synchronized Empire. [Hunters of Dune] appr. 9175 A.G. Houses Atreides and Vernius participate in the liberation of Beakkal. [House Corrino] 9843 A.G. Birth of Fondil, son of Emperor Vutier Corrino II. [House Atreides] 9997 A.G. Birth of Barbara Mutelli. [House Atreides] 9999 A.G. Birth of Elrood, son of Emperor Fondil Corrino III. [House Atreides] 10018 A.G. Death of Emperor Fondil Corrino III. Elrood Corrino IX ascends the throne. Birth of Wensicia, daughter of Elrood Corrino and Barbara Mutelli. [House Atreides] During the reign of Elrood IX, Richese is overpowered by Ix in an economic warfare. This leads to the political and economic decline of House Richese. [House Atreides] 10019 A.G. Elrood IX marries Barbara Mutelli. [House Atreides] 10020 A.G. Birth of Elliott, son of Elrood IX and Barbara Mutelli. [House Atreides] 10021 A.G. Elrood IX murders Elliott. Barbara Mutelli goes insane. Elrood repeatedly impregnates her, has the embryos removed from Barbara and places them in storage for later dynastic emergencies. [House Atreides] 10024 A.G. Birth of Yvette Hagal. [House Atreides] 10026 A.G. Death of Barbara Mutelli. [House Atreides] 10036 A.G. Elrood IX marries Yvette Hagal. [House Atreides] 10050 A.G. Birth of Alexandra Ecaz. [House Atreides] 10070 A.G. Birth of Edwina, daughter of Elrood IX and Yvette Hagal. [House Atreides] Appr. 10070 A.G. A group of Bene Gesserit sisters working on the Missionaria Protectiva on Arrakis disappear, Reverend Mother Ramallo among them. [House Harkonnen] 10071 A.G. Birth of Habla. [House Atreides] 10075 A.G. Death of Yvette Hagal. [House Atreides] 10079 A.G. ' '''Elrood IX marries Alexandra Ecaz. [''House Atreides] 10082 A.G. Birth of Wellington Yueh. [Dune] 10090 A.G. Marriage of Ilban Richese and Edwina Corrino. [House Atreides] 10092 A.G. Birth of Fafnir Corrino, son of Elrood IX and Alexandra Ecaz. Birth of Wanna Marcus. [House Atreides, Dune] 10095 A.G. Birth of Helena Richese, daughter of Ilban Richese and Edwina. [House Atreides] 10098 A.G. Alexandra Ecaz disappears. [House Atreides] 10100 A.G. Elrood IX marries Habla. [House Atreides] 10110 A.G. Birth of Vladimir Harkonnen. [Dune] 10112 A.G. Wellington Yueh graduates at the Suk School. [Dune] 10114 A.G. House Richese is ousted from its feudal right of governing Arrakis. Dmitri Harkonnen is made siridar governor of Arrakis. House Richese regains some of its lost prestige due to a marriage between Paulus Atreides and Helena Richese. [House Atreides] 10118 A.G. Birth of Hasimir Fenring, the almost successful end-product of the Kwisatz Haderach project. After nineteen years of childless marriage Elrood IX has one of the frozen embryos from Barbara Mutelli implanted in Habla. [House Atreides] 10119 A.G. Habla gives birth to Shaddam Corrino, son of Elrood IX and Barbara Mutelli. [House Atreides] 10123 A.G. Death of Edwina Corrino. [House Atreides] appr. 10130 A.G. The Ecaz Revolt. Dominic Vernius and Paulus Atreides fight on Elrood IX’s side against the rebels. The rebellion is suppressed. Birth of the bastard son of Elrood and his concubine Shando Balut. The child is named Tyros Reffa and is adopted by House Taligari. [House Atreides, House Corrino] 10132 A.G. Birth of Glossu Rabban, first son of Abulurd Harkonnen. [Dune] 10136 A.G. Birth of C’tair and D’murr Pilru. [House Atreides] 10138 A.G. Marriage of Dominic Vernius and Shando Balut. Hasimir Fenring and Shaddam Corrino kill Fafnir Corrino, the crown prince. [House Atreides] 10140 A.G. Birth of Leto Atreides, son of Paulus Atreides and Helena Richese. [Dune] 10145 A.G. Birth of Gurney Halleck. [House Harkonnen] 10146 A.G. Birth of Duncan Idaho. Death of Dmitri Harkonnen. His son, Abulurd takes the siridar governorship of Arrakis. [House Atreides] 10149 A.G. Birth of Bheth Halleck. [House Harkonnen] 10153 A.G.'Vladimir Harkonnen replaces Abulurd, his half-brother, as governor of Arrakis. Abulurd retires to Lankiveil. Elrood IX appoints Pardot Kynes planetologist of Arrakis. Glossu Rabban kills Duncan Idaho’s parents. Shaddam Corrino and Hasimir Fenring poison Elrood IX with a slow-acting poison. Leto Atreides departs from Caladan to study on Ix. [''House Atreides] '''10154 A.G. According to a secret pact with Elrood IX, the Bene Tleilax takes over control of Ix. Tleilaxu Master Hidar Fen Ajidica launches the top secret Project Amal on Ix to develop the method for synthetizing the spice melange. Leto Atreides, Rhombur Vernius and Kailea Vernius escape to Caladan. Dominic Vernius and Shando become renegades. The Fremen begin terraforming Arrakis with Pardot Kynes’s guidance. Duncan Idaho becomes a servant of House Atreides. D’murr Pilru becomes a Navigator. Death of Paulus Atreides. Leto Atreides becomes Duke of House Atreides. Birth of Jessica (daughter of Gaius Helen Mohiam and Vladimir Harkonnen) as a subject of the Kwisatz Haderach project. Birth of Liet-Kynes, son of Pardot Kynes. [House Atreides] 10156 A.G. Death of Elrood IX. Chobyn of Richese invents the no-field but shares his invention only with Vladimir Harkonnen. A no-globe is built on Giedi Prime. Chobyn is killed. Vladimir Harkonnen’s unsuccessful effort to cause warfare between House Atreides and the Bene Tleilax. Shaddam Corrino IV becomes Emperor. Shaddam IV marries Anirul Sadow Tonkin. Hasimir Fenring marries Margot Rashino-Zea. Shaddam places Fenring on Arrakis. Dominic Vernius and his followers go into hiding on Arrakis. [House Atreides] ??? Dominic Vernius attacks the Tleilaxu ruling Ix. The Emperor's Sardaukar deflect the attack. After the conquest of Ix the products of Ixian technology disappear from the Imperium's markets. This leads to the temporary rise of Richese's economy. [House Harkonnen] 10161 A.G. The Tleilaxu restart Ixian production. As Ixian products once more become available on the galactic market, Richese's economy declines. [House Harkonnen] 10162 A.G. Birth of Irulan Corrino, daughter of Shaddam IV and Anirul Sadow Tonkin. [House Harkonnen] 10164 A.G. Birth of Chalice Corrino, daughter of Shaddam IV and Anirul Sadow Tonkin. [House Harkonnen] 10166 A.G. Birth of Wensicia Corrino, daughter of Shaddam IV and Anirul Sadow Tonkin. House Moritani of Grumman starts war against House Ecaz. Duncan Idaho starts training on Ginaz to become a swordmaster. Leto Atreides makes Kailea Vernius his concubine. [House Harkonnen] 10168 A.G. Birth of Victor, son of Leto Atreides and Kailea Vernius. [House Harkonnen] 10170 A.G. Gurney Halleck is enslaved by Harkonnens. [House Harkonnen] 10171 A.G. Leto Atreides gains popularity in the Landsraad by trying to solve the Moritani-Ecaz conflict. The Bene Gesserit 'presents' Jessica to Leto with the secret aim that she would conceive a girl child from him – this girl should give birth to the Kwisatz Haderach. [House Harkonnen] 10173 A.G. Glossu Rabban kills Gurney Halleck's parents. Disguised as a Buddislamic monk Gaius Helen Mohiam gives a potency strengthening drug to Abulurd Harkonnen and his wife so that they can have another boy child – this boy should father the Kwisatz Haderach. Gurney Halleck escapes from slavery. [House Harkonnen] 10174 A.G. Birth of Abulurd Harkonnen's second son, Feyd-Rautha. Abulurd denounces the name Harkonnen. In revenge, Vladimir Harkonnen kidnaps Feyd-Rautha and adopts both sons of Abulurd. Duncan Idaho is declared swordmaster. Hasimir Fenring's Sardaukar destroy Dominic Vernius and his base. Gurney Halleck joins House Atreides. Grumman attacks Ginaz. Kailea Vernius tries to kill Leto Atreides because he would not marry her due to political reasons; the unsuccessful attempt causes Victor Atreides's death and Rhombur Vernius's serious injury. Kailea commits suicide. Glossu Rabban kills Abulurd Harkonnen. Dr. Wellington Yueh arrives to Caladan to cyborg the maimed Rhombur Vernius. Pardot Kynes dies, Liet-Kynes takes over his work. Birth of Chani, daughter of Liet-Kynes and Faroula. Hidar Fen Ajidica, Master researcher of Project Amal plans to build his own empire in secret based on the sythetic spice. He sends hundreds of Face Dancers beyond the borders of the Imperium in preparation. [House Harkonnen, House Corrino] 10175 A.G. Dr. Wellington Yueh makes Rhombur Vernius a cyborg. Testing the newest version of amal – named ajidamal – Hidar Fen Ajidica finds that it has all the good properties of melange. Possessing the know-how of ajidamal production, Ajidica prepares his escape from Ix. To ensure his monopoly based on synthetic spice, Shaddam IV starts the Great Spice War with the secret aim of emptying the spice hoards of the Imperium and of destroying the natural spice source Arrakis. Shaddam IV executes Tyros Reffa. Death of D’murr Pilru. Leto Atreides’s army liberates Ix from the Tleilaxu rule. Death of C’tair Pilru. Ajidica dies due to the side effects of ajidamal. The failure of Project Amal ends the Emperor’s Great Spice War. With Rhombur, House Vernius is reestablished as ruler of Ix. In spite of her Bene Gesserit orders (the Kwisatz Haderach project), Jessica gives birth to a male child from Leto Atreides: birth of Paul Atreides. Death of Anirul Sadow Tonkin. [House Corrino] 10181 A.G. Birth of Kaleff, son of Geoff. [Dune] 10182 A.G. Death of Wensicia Corrino, daughter of Elrood IX. [House Atreides] 10183 A.G. Birth of Orlop, son of Jamis. [Dune] ??? Leto Atreides’s weaponsmasters train a small, Sardaukar-level force. This makes the Emperor feel threatened. [Dune] 10190-10191 A.G. The Emperor moves House Atreides from Caladan to Arrakis to have it annihilated there by House Harkonnen. [Dune] 10191 A.G. A combined imperial-Harkonnen attack destroys the Atreides forces. Leto Atreides is captured, then dies. Paul Atreides and Jessica escape to the desert where they find sanctuary among the Fremen. Death of Duncan Idaho. Death of Liet-Kynes. Birth of Leto Atreides and Jessica’s daughter Alia Atreides. Paul Atreides Muad-Dib starts a new religion among the Fremen. He develops a fearsome desert force from the religious-fanatic Fremen. Paul and Chani fall in love. The power of the Kwisatz Haderach awakens in Paul: he sees the past memories of his female and male ancestors, perceives the future and also events of the present happening anywhere in the universe. [Dune] 10193 A.G. Paul Atreides stabilizes his control over Dune and the spice. With his Fremen he triumphs over the imperial and Harkonnen armies. He drives the Spacing Guild and the Great Houses of the Landsraad into a corner. Death of Vladimir Harkonnen, Glossu Rabban, Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen and Thufir Hawat. Shaddam IV hands over the throne to Paul Atreides and retires to Salusa Secundus. The climate of Salusa Secundus is tamed. Paul Atreides marries Irulan Corrino. Chani becomes his concubine. With imperial financial support the terraformation of Arrakis is accelerated. In spite of Paul’s intentions the Fremen Jihad begins: Fremen legions swarm the Imperium to subdue the disobedient Houses and to spread their religion. [Dune] 10198 A.G. Birth of Farad’n Corrino. [Children of Dune] 10202 A.G. Death of Shaddam Corrino IV. [Dune] 10206 A.G. End of the Fremen Jihad. Conspiracy of the Bene Gesserit, the Spacing Guild and the Bene Tleilax against Paul Atreides with the help of a few Fremen. The Tleilaxu present a Duncan Idaho ghola named Hayt to Paul. [Dune Messiah] 10207 A.G. Chani gives birth to Paul Atreides’s children Leto II and Ghanima, then dies. The conspiracy is unsuccessful. Hayt-Duncan regains his pre-death memories. He marries Alia Atreides. Paul disappears in the desert. Alia becomes regent. Execution of Gaius Helen Mohiam. [Dune Messiah] 10216 A.G. Paul Atreides reappears as the Preacher. Unsuccessful assassination attempt of Wensicia Corrino against Leto and Ghanima Atreides. Leto Atreides starts a symbiosis with the sandtrouts: the metamorphosis of his body gives him a lifespan of several millennia. [Children of Dune] 10217 A.G. Death of the ghola Duncan Idaho. Death of Paul Atreides. Death of Alia Atreides. Leto Atreides ascends the imperial throne as Leto II, and sets humanity on the Golden Path, his vision of the future. He takes the Bene Gesserit breeding program into his own hands by interbreeding the genes of Farad’n Corrino and Ghanima Atreides. Leto’s control over the spice forces peace and calmness on humanity during the next 3500 years. [Children of Dune, God Emperor of Dune] 10225 A.G. Death of Hasimir Fenring. [Dune] 10256 A.G. Death of Lady Jessica. [Dune] appr. 10400 A.G. As a result of terraformation, the sandtrout and sandworms become extinct on Arrakis. [Children of Dune] ??? Through gradual growth, Leto II’s empire becomes multigalactic. [God Emperor of Dune] ??? The expanding Synchronized Empire encounters Hidar Fen Ajidica’s Face Dancers. Omnius makes the Face Dancers its servants. [Hunters of Dune] ??? Spreading their machine-based civilization, the Ixians develop an economic technological federation with a center named Ixian Core. [God Emperor of Dune] 12333 A.G. Leto II has nine historians executed. [God Emperor of Dune] ??? With Leto II’s silent approval, the Ixians no longer follow the orders of the Butlerian Jihad: they produce computers again, in secret. [God Emperor of Dune] 13607 A.G. Birth of Moneo, an important step in Leto II’s breeding program. Siona, daughter of Moneo, and her descendants will be invisible for prescience. [God Emperor of Dune] ??? Ixians reinvent the no-field, unaware of the similar invention of the richesian Chobyn. Leto II’s no-chamber is built at Dar-es-Balat, on Arrakis. [God Emperor of Dune] ??? Leto II extinguishes the Bene Gesserit Mentat school on Wallach IX. [Chapterhouse: Dune] 13699 A.G. The Ixians grow Hwi Noree in a no-chamber. [God Emperor of Dune] 13725 A.G. Siona Ibn Fuad al-Seyefa Atreides]] and a Duncan Idaho ghola kill Leto II. The sandtrout swarming free from Leto’s skin start storing water; they will eventually re-desertify Arrakis. Part of Leto’s empire is inherited by his army, the Fish Speakers. [God Emperor of Dune] ??? The Ixians invent the first generation of Navigation Machines, breaking the Spacing Guild’s monopoly over spaceflight. [Heretics of Dune] appr. 13800 A.G. The Bene Gesserit moves its center to Chapterhouse Planet. [Heretics of Dune] appr. 14000 A.G. Arrakis is once more a desert. Scattered in the sandworms yet again ruling the planet is Leto II’s conscience condemned to muteness, ensuring the continuity of the Golden Path. [God Emperor of Dune] ??? Waves of violence strike the Imperium during the Famine Times. Driven by social unrest, the Scattering begins: travelling with no-ships, a part of humanity spreads to enormous spaces in the universe. [God Emperor of Dune] ??? Throughout the former empire of Leto II (the Old Empire), planetary governments exist in a loose economic federation held together partly by CHOAM, partly by the Bene Gesserit. Some areas are ruled by the Fish Speaker Council. [Chapterhouse: Dune] ??? A group of Bene Gesserits and Fish Speakers rescue some Tleilaxu women who were kept as unconscious reproductive organs on a Tleilaxu planet in the Scattering. The vengeful Tleilaxu women who regain their consciousness become Honored Matres. [Hunters of Dune] ??? Waves of people move on again and again to still farther, unknown places from the Scattering using no-ships. The conquering Honored Matres run into the Synchronized Empire and destroy one of its outpost. Omnius retaliates with a counterattack, pushing the Honored Matres toward the Old Empire. [Heretics of Dune, Hunters of Dune] ??? The Bene Tleilax finally invents the way of producing the spice melange artificially. As a result of the wealth of spice Navigation Machines are used less frequently. [Heretics of Dune] ??? Leto II’s no-chamber and journals are discovered in Dar-es-Balat. [God Emperor of Dune] 14929 A.G. Birth of Miles Teg. [Heretics of Dune] 14932 A.G. Birth of Sabine Teg. [Heretics of Dune] ??? Fleeing from Omnius, some groups of Honored Matres arrive to the Old Empire from the Scattering. [Chapterhouse: Dune] appr. 15120 A.G. The group of Honored Matres escaping back to the Old Empire establish base on Gammu. [Heretics of Dune] ??? The Honored Matres take over control of an increasing number of planets. In the meantime the loose economic federation kept together by CHOAM slowly falls apart. [Chapterhouse: Dune] 15213 A.G. The twelfth Duncan Idaho ghola of the Bene Gesserit ghola project is born on Tleilax. [Heretics of Dune] 15214 A.G. Birth of Sheeana Brugh on Rakis. [Heretics of Dune] 15222 A.G. Sheeana Brugh realizes that she is capable of controlling the sandworms of Rakis. [Heretics of Dune] 15225 A.G. Having waited for millennia, the Bene Tleilax sets out to conquer humanity and convert it to the Great Belief of the Tleilaxu. [Heretics of Dune] 15229 A.G. The Bene Gesserit forces the Honored Matres to destroy all Rakian life. The sandworms of Rakis become extinct and thus humanity is set free of Leto II’s scattered conscience, which kept its future bound. Miles Teg dies. Murbella of the Honored Matres joins the Bene Gesserit. The Sisterhood lead by Mother Superior Darwi Odrade rescue a sandworm from Rakis and takes it to Chapterhouse Planet. The Honored Matres destroy all the planets of the Bene Tleilax. The Bene Gesserit saves and hides the last remaining Tleilaxu Master, Scytale. [Heretics of Dune, Chapterhouse: Dune] 15230 A.G. Birth of Murbella’s and Duncan Idaho’s twin daughters, Rinya and Janess. Birth of Miles Teg’s ghola. The sandtrout originating from the rescued sandworm begin desertification of Chapterhouse Planet. The Bene Gesserit launches a new Scattering, sending out Sisters and sandtrout to the universe. The Honored Matres conquer Junction and begin destroying the planets of the Bene Gesserit. [Chapterhouse: Dune] 15240 A.G. Birth of Duncan Idaho’s and Murbella’s fourth daughter, Gianne. Sandworms appear on Chapterhouse Planet. The Bene Gesserit attacks the headquarters of the Honored Matres. Death of Darwi Odrade. Murbella becomes both the new Mother Superior and the Great Honored Matre. She begins the conversion of the Honored Matres to Bene Gesserit Sisters: from the merging of the two groups rise the New Sisterhood. Duncan Idaho, Sheeana Brugh, Scytale, Miles Teg, a few Bene Gesserit and a few Jews escape from Chapterhouse with a no-ship. Omnius tries to capture the ship with a tachyon net, but it manages to disappear in the universe. [Chapterhouse: Dune] 15241 A.G. The fleeing no-ship is named Ithaca. [Hunters of Dune] 15243 A.G. Rinya dies in Spice Agony. [Hunters of Dune] 15244 A.G. Vladimir Harkonnen’s ghola is born on Tleilax. [Hunters of Dune] 15246 A.G. Paul Atreides’ ghola is born on board the Ithaca. [Hunters of Dune] 15247 A.G. The ghola of Lady Jessica and Thufir Hawat is born on board the Ithaca. [Hunters of Dune] 15248 A.G. Chani’s ghola is born on board the Ithaca. [Hunters of Dune] 15249 A.G. The ghola of Wellington Yueh and Scytale is born on board the Ithaca. [Hunters of Dune] 15250 A.G. Liet-Kynes’ ghola is born on board the Ithaca. [Hunters of Dune] 15251 A.G. Stilgar’s ghola is born on board the Ithaca. The New Sisterhood conquers Buzzell, eliminating a group of rebellious Honored Matres. [Hunters of Dune] 15252 A.G. The ghola of Leto II is born on board the Ithaca. [Hunters of Dune] 15253 A.G. Birth of Paul Atreides’ ghola (Paolo) on Tleilax. [Hunters of Dune] 15254 A.G. Omnius’ Face Dancers enable the Ixians to improve the primitive Navigation Machines. The Ixians think the invention is their own making. The New Sisterhood conquers Gammu, eliminating another group of rebellious Honored Matres. [Hunters of Dune] 15256 A.G. Birth of Tylwyth Waff’s gholas on Tleilax. [Hunters of Dune] 15259 A.G. The Honored Matres of Tleilax destroy Richese. Murbella discovers the origins of the Honored Matres. The New Sisterhood conquers Tleilax, eliminating the last group of rebellious Honored Matres in the Old Empire. Omnius unsuccessfully tries to entrap the Ithaca to get the Kwisatz Haderach aboard it. [Hunters of Dune] 20217 A.G. Peroration of Gaus Andaud on the 10000th anniversary of Leto II’s ascension to the throne. [Heretics of Dune] External links *The Dune timeline by Dr. Attila Torkos (on the old Dune official site - no longer maintained) Category:Chronology Category:Timelines